Merchandisers such as vendors and the like generally maintain a large inventory of heated or refrigerated products therein so as to meet anticipated sales volumes. There is an ever increasing demand, however, for energy efficient or “green” devices. Maintaining such a large inventory of heated or refrigerated products for an extended period of time may not be energy efficient. Moreover, the quality of particularly heated products may decline over time. There is thus a desire for a merchandiser, a vendor, and the like with improved efficiency and reduced energy costs while maintaining an adequate inventory of products ready for sale and consumption at the desired temperature.